Nemesis
by BlackMoon29
Summary: Shortly after Bella returns from Italy with Edward, she learns of her hidden destiny. After learning the truth about her real identity, she sets off to fulfill her destiny. And on the way she crosses paths with a certain Hybrid who can't seem to take his eyes of her. Will he be friend, foe, or lover? Darker Bella/Klaus
1. Chapter 1 - Osiris

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries, or any content/characters associated with these franchises. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter 1 - Osiris**

His eyes burned into mine with an unmistakable intensity. He took a steadying breath and spoke, "Bella, I lied. I lied about everything. I left to protect you. "

He gently took my hand and kneeled down next to my bed. "Can you still love me after all that I have done? I promise, Bella. I will never leave your side again. I'll be here until you order me away."

His words shook my resolve. Of all the things I'd expected him to say tonight, this was certainly not it.

_He still loves me? He left to protect me?_

I felt my eyes prick, and I realized traitor tears had begun to fall … only they were _not_ tears of joy or relief. No. They were tears of pure, unadulterated anger. I quickly stood up, pulling my hand from Edward's grasp, causing a flash of pain to appear on his angelic face.

"You left to _protect _me?" I asked through clenched teeth, my hands balled into fists at my sides.

Edward nodded, refusing to look up and meet my eyes. "Bella, love, please—"

"Do not call me that!" I snapped, causing Edward to flinch. "You don't get to call me that anymore," I added softly.

"You told me I was nothing but a distraction. You said I wasn't good for you, Edward. And now you tell me that you said all of that to protect me?"

"Bella, you have to understand, I didn't want this life for you," Edward said as he took a tentative step in my direction, causing me to take a step backward.

"It wasn't your choice to make, Edward. Do you have any idea how much your words affected me? Do you know how much it hurt that you and your entire family left without so much as a 'kiss my ass'? I was a zombie for nearly six months. Charlie damn near had me committed."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward choked out, looking agonized over my words. But I wasn't finished yet.

"You say you wanted to protect me, but where were you when Laurent came after me? Hmm? Where were you the last six months while Victoria has been hell bent on torturing me to death?"

"Victoria?" Edward questioned, his jaw clenched.

I nodded. "Laurent said she wanted revenge for James death. 'A mate for a mate' he said. He was going to drain me himself, but the wolves saved me."

"The wolves?" he questioned, but then understanding seemed to dawn on him. Jacob?" he asked as he pulled his own hair in agony. "Bella, I had no idea. If I knew—"

"If you knew … then what?" I asked. "Just … just leave Edward. There is nothing left for you here."

"Bella, no. Please don't say that. I love you. I will prove my love to you," he pleaded franticly.

"I … I'm sorry, Edward. I don't want you to prove anything to me. I cannot be with you. Not when I now understand what your idea of love is. I will not tie myself to someone who refuses to fight for the person they love. You ran, Edward. I loved you with all my heart … and you ran."

"Bella?" he choked out, refusing to believe what I was telling him.

"Please … go."

He held me gaze for another moment before he turned and disappeared out my window—the gently swaying curtain was the only reminder that he had been there.

I exhaled, releasing my breath that I'd apparently been holding in. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. And then, in a move that surprised even me, I smiled for the first time in months. I was proud of myself for standing up to Edward. I was proud of myself for realizing that I didn't need him. I didn't want him anymore.

As I looked around my small, cluttered bedroom I realized that sleep was a long way off, so I decided to take a quick walk to clear my head. Charlie was already asleep for the night, so I quietly slipped out the back door and headed for the path behind my house that led into the woods.

Maybe it was because Edward had told me to never go in the woods alone. Or perhaps I just wasn't thinking clearly after the stress of my rendezvous with the Volturi, and barely escaping Italy with life.

Whatever the reason, I found myself walking down the very same path Edward broke my heart on all those months ago.

As I strolled through the dark forest, I felt my anger rise as the faces of the Cullens and the Volturi flashed through my mind. I was surprised at the depth of my anger toward these vampires.

I had reached the same fallen tree that I sat on during one of my walks months ago, so I took a seat and continued to pour through my thoughts.

After several minutes I could not escape the feeling that I was being watched. The hair on the back of my arms and neck was standing on end.

"Edward?" I called out, uncertainty coloring my voice.

Suddenly my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a blinding white light. As the light dimmed, there standing before me was a seven foot tall, luminescent being. He stood tall and proud … no doubt he was royalty wherever he was from. He was pale … very pale and his eyes were reminiscent of gathering storm clouds. Upon his head sat a crown. It was not unlike those worn by the pharos of Egypt. His beauty far surpassed that of the Cullens.

I was rooted to the ground. Every instinct in me told me to run … run and never look back. But I couldn't. There was something … familiar about this being. Our eyes connected and a warm smile graced his face.

"Isabella …" he said with a fondness that seemed out of place, considering we'd never met before. Or at least, that's what I thought.

"Do … do I know you?" I squeaked.

His smile grew wider at the sound of my voice. "I am Osiris."

_No freaking way._

I sucked in a sharp breath. "You mean ... from like Egypt?"

"Yes, Isabella. I am Osiris—God of Life, Death, and Resurrection … and your father._"_

I find that I'm already shaking my head. "No, you are mistaken. I know my father. I've known him my entire life," I answer, trying to convince him just as much as I seem to be trying to convince myself.

"It was almost nineteen years ago … the last time I physically came to Earth in human form. I met a beautiful, young woman. Her name was Renee."

I gasped uncontrollably, bringing my hand up to cover my mouth. The traitor tears were flowing freely now, as I tried to gather my bearings.

"How? Why?" I sputtered, grasping for answers.

"I cared for your Mother very much. When I learned she was with child I did everything I could to try and find a way to extend my stay on earth. But my … responsibilities did not allow such a thing to come to pass. So, I watched you from afar. I've watched you grow into a beautiful, young woman. I'm so proud of you, Isabella," he said as he leaned down and placed a soft, loving kiss upon my forehead.

"There is something you're not telling me," I said, knowing that reunion aside, there was more to this visit.

He let out a long suffering sigh. "You are far too observant for your own good, Isabella."

"So I've been told," I added with a nervous chuckle.

Osiris smiled fondly at me and continued, "You need to understand something. Since you are my daughter, this means that you are not completely human."

I choked on the water bottle I'd been sipping on. "I'm not … human? Yes I am. Trust me, I'm nothing but human. They would have told me if I—" I stopped, having caught myself, but It seems Osiris already knew what I was going to say.

"You think that if you were more than human the Cullens would have informed you?"

I nodded, but the confusion on my face must have been evident.

"I've been watching over you, Isabella. I know all about the Cullens and what they are. In fact, that is why I am here … now.'

I searched his face, trying to understand the meaning behind his words. Sensing my confusion, he continued, "It was over three and a half thousand years ago—my greatest mistake. You see, Isabella, I created the race of vampire that the Cullens belong to. At the time I was trying to create a new ruling class here on earth. But the Cold Ones turned out to be a viscous sort. Animalistic and extremely strong—the humans didn't stand a chance."

Osiris looked down at me with a grave expression. "For over three thousand years, I've watch them multiply like rodents, bringing suffering to man-kind wherever they go."

His sullen expression suddenly changed to a victorious smile. "But no more! This is where you come in, my daughter."

"Me? What do you want from me?"

"You, my dear, are going to correct the mistake I made so very long ago. You are going to rid the word of cold ones."

I instantly scoffed at his statement. But when I looked at his face, I could tell by his expression that he was completely serious.

"How am I supposed to do such a thing. Vampires are invincible. I couldn't take out one of them, never mind all of them."

"Sweet, Isabella. I never said you will have to do this alone." Osiris then went on to explain to me the different types of supernatural species: Cold Ones, traditional vampires, Originals, witches, werewolves, and shifters. There was a whole world that the humans had no idea existed.

"Now," he said with appraising eyes, "are you ready to become who you were born to be? Will you willingly accept the destiny that has been laid out at your feet?"

"What … what if they are good people? You said all cold ones must be eliminated. What if they're good?"

"My sweet, caring Isabella, you've always had such a big heart. In fact, this is why I know you are the one who is meant for this task. You will judge fairly. As God of Life, Death, and Resurrection, I will be imparting you with the ability to offer deserving Cold Ones a second chance at humanity. If they so desire, you will have the power to revert them back to their human form."

I was slack-jawed. "H-how?" I stuttered.

"You shall see for yourself. That is … if you accept."

At that moment, I felt a wave of determination course through my body. I wanted this. I wanted to have purpose … for my life to have meaning again.

"I accept."

As soon as my words reached Osiris's ears, he smiled and looked upon me with such pride, I felt as though I would burst from the emotions. I looked on as he brought his wrist to his mouth. His fangs extended, and he bit down. The blood quickly welled up and ran down his hand and into a golden chalice. I could only watch Osiris in rapt wonder.

Once the chalice was half full he looked to me and said, "Drink, my child. Once you finish, you will fall asleep. However, when you awake, you will no longer be human."

I looked at Osiris, and then shifted my suspicious gaze to the chalice that he was offering to me, and then back to Osiris again.

"What exactly will I become when I awake?"

"You will become exactly like me, Isabella. You will be a class of vampire unto yourself. Your speed and strength will be unmatched. You will be truly immortal. Nothing of this Earth shall ever have the power to destroy you. Even The Originals themselves shall consider you their superior. For all intents and purposes, my dear daughter, you shall become an original Vampire Goddess."

He went on to explain what I should expect upon waking. For example, he explained the art of compelling, and how it could aid when I needed to feed. "Compelling allows you to feed without taking lives or exposing yourself, dear." I nodded, understanding that if used properly, compelling allows us to feed in a safe, humane way. Osiris went on to explain to me that sunlight and stakes would have no effect on me. I wouldn't need to be invited into a home, and I would have the ability to compel any and all vampires that I might encounter. "Trust your instincts upon your awakening, Isabella. You will know what to do when the time comes," Osiris reassured me.

I reached for the cup in Osiris's hands. Taking hold of the chalice with my shaking hands, I took an experimental sniff. I was half-expecting to faint once I got a whiff of the all too familiar rust and salt smell, but to my surprise, the blood smelled of dark chocolate.

I put my lips to the cold chalice and drank deeply. As I handed the chalice back to Osiris, I felt a strange warmth spreading out from the center of my body, radiating out to my finger tips. Soon, my eyelids began to flutter as they kept getting heavier and heavier.

"Goodbye, Isabella, my daughter. Please know that I would stay with you if it were at all possible. But I must return to where I come from. However, I am never far away. If you concentrate hard enough, we will always be able to communicate no matter how far apart we are physically. "

Osiris bent down and placed a loving kiss upon my forehead and said, "Mystic Falls, Virginia. The answers you seek are in Mystic Falls."

That was the last thing I remembered before the darkness took me.

**A/N – So, what do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts/opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Original Vampire Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries, or any content/characters associated with these franchises. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

_I put my lips to the cold chalice and drank deeply. As I handed the chalice back to Osiris, I felt a strange warmth spreading out from the center of my body, radiating out to my finger tips. Soon, my eyelids began to flutter as they kept getting heavier and heavier. _

"_Goodbye, Isabella, my daughter. Please know that I would stay with you if it were at all possible. But I must return to where I come from. However, I am never far away. If you concentrate hard enough, we will always be able to communicate no matter how far apart we are physically. "_

_Osiris bent down and placed a loving kiss upon my forehead and said, "Mystic Falls, Virginia. The answers you seek are in Mystic Falls."_

_That was the last thing I remembered before the darkness took me._

**Chapter 2 – The Original Vampire Goddess**

I awoke to the sun's warm rays beating down upon my face. Immediately, I noticed something was very, very different. I took a deep breath and allowed the surrounding scents to invade my senses. It was sensory overload. My sense of smell was so strong it was as if I could taste each individual aroma on the tip of my tongue. I could smell it all, from the deep wintergreen aroma given off by the large evergreens, to the fresh, clean mountain springs.

And the sounds!

Oh, my! I could hear everything! In the background, I could hear the combined buzzing of millions of insects. Fortunately it was merely background noise. Once I allowed the buzzing to recede to the back of my mind, other, more distinct sounds came to the forefront. Off to the east, I could hear a heard of animals, probably dear moving at a hurried pace. To the south, I heard a large animal plodding through the forest. I grinned, realizing how easy it was to pick out the different sounds, and to distinguish them from one another.

I took another deep, steadying breath and opened my eyes. Nothing could have prepared me for this!

I may as well have been blind before now. Everything, and I mean everything, was a hundred times more vivid. Air! I could see the freaking air!

I looked toward the east where the sun was rising. It was trying to peak out again from behind the clouds. There were colors I had never seen before. Hues of deep pinks and purples—multi-colored, golden rays leaked down from the heavens, bathing the landscape in a surreal beauty. I was completely unprepared to witness such overwhelming majesty. I was flabbergasted. All this time, it's been all around me. Only, my eyes weren't strong enough to see it.

As comfortable as I was, lying in the warm, soft grass, it was time to get up. To my surprise, the movement was instantaneous. As soon as I thought about standing up, I was completely upright, surveying my surroundings.

I was in a beautiful meadow. Not unlike the one Edward used to bring me to. I expected the usual onslaught of crippling pain whenever I thought of his name. Instead, all I felt was anger and hatred. I wanted to see him suffer. I wanted to rip him apart limb from—

_Stop! _ I was shocked by the intense need I felt for violence.

I couldn't believe the sadistic nature of my own thoughts. But what frightened me the most was how much the thought of torturing Edward excited me. I wanted it. And that terrified me.

_Isabella, do not be alarmed by the nature of your thoughts. You are now hard-wired to destroy Cold Ones. Coupled with your own anger towards Edward, it is not surprising at all that you are harboring violent thoughts._

I looked around, but saw no one. Yet I had just heard Osiris' voice in my head. It was as if he was standing right beside me.

_Osiris? _I called out with my mind.

_Didn't I tell you, Isabella? We will always be able to communicate. _His voice rang in my head.

_Yes you did. It's just a bit different in theory I guess. _I looked around again at the surrounding meadow and asked, _Where am I?_

_After you fell unconscious I brought you here to rest. If you head a few miles to the west, you will find the original path where we first met._

As I walked back to the path at a human pace, Osiris answered any and all questions I had about what I'd become, and what needed to be done. I learned a lot, including the fact that I could sleep and eat. I didn't need to do either, but the fact that I could, made me extremely happy.

_As you know, I am the God of Life, Death, and Resurrection. And as my daughter, you too, shall be imparted with the power to grant life and death as you see fit—even the ability to resurrect._

_Are you saying that I can bring people back to life?_

_Yes. But you must use this gift wisely, Isabella. Sometimes, people are meant to die. I trust that you will use your abilities judiciously. Instinctively, you'll know when to intervene and when to allow nature to run its course._

Osiris even helped me identify my shield, both physical and mental. _Turn your senses inward, Isabella. You should be able to feel it clinging to you like a second skin._

Once I was able to recognize the feel of my shield, I was able to manipulate any way I liked. As I sent my shield hurtling outward, I watched in complete fascination as it destroyed everything in its path. Trees, boulders, everything was wiped out.

I heard Osiris chuckle in my head. _Truly, Isabella. You are my most frightening creation._

As I reached the path that had unknowingly brought me to my destiny_, _Osiris spoke to me one more time.

_Isabella, I must leave you now and break our connection. It will take great concentration on your part, but you will be able to reestablish our connection if you should ever need to speak with me. Now, it is time to start your journey. Go, my daughter, and prepare. Remember, it will help with your control if you keep yourself well fed. Good bye, Isabella. I love you._

_Good bye, Father. Thank you, _I added with as much sincerity as I could muster. And with that, I could feel the mental link that had been established between Osiris and me snap. I was on my own.

My thirst had begun to flare up. I wanted to go home, but I was worried about seeing Charlie while I was this thirsty. Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, I took a slight detour on my route home and stopped at Lauren Mallory's house. As I came out of the tree line, I saw Lauren coming out of her house. She was probably heading to school. It was still early morning.

"Hi, Lauren," I said, using my ridiculous vampire goddess speed to suddenly appear behind her back.

She yelped in surprise, but when she saw me she narrowed her eyes. "Bella … is that you? What are you doing here?"

_Hmm … my appearance must have changed more than I thought. She almost wasn't sure it was me._

I looked directly into Lauren's eyes. "Do not make another sound. Do not scream. Quietly, follow me behind your house and into the woods. Understood?" I asked in a commanding tone.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

I couldn't help the evil smirk that spread across my face. "Excellent."

Lauren was completely under my spell. She followed me around the back of the house and down the dirt path that lead into the surrounding forest. I stopped and turned, eyeing my prey. I circled her several times like a vulture. Once the heady aroma of Lauren's blood reached my nostrils, I was lost. I felt my face change as my fangs extended. I had planned to do this a little more gracefully.

_Oh well, plans change._

The first mouthful was pure bliss. I could now see how easy it would be to lose myself to the monster within. How simple it would be to shut everything else down and just live for the blood.

_No!_

I was stronger than that. I would remain in control. I heard the subtle change in Lauren's heartbeat and decided to pull back. I licked my bite mark to seal the wound and looked Lauren directly in her eyes.

"I was never here. You never saw me. Do not let anyone see the bite mark on your neck. If anyone happens to see it, you tell them that you were attacked by an animal. Understood?"

"Yes," she replied in a voice void of any emotion.

"Now, go home and clean up. Then go to school. Remember, I was never here. You never saw me."

Lauren turned like an automaton and headed back to her house without so much as a backward glance.

_Wow! That was easy! _

It was at that point I realized how lucky I was not be a cold one like the Cullens. Not being venomous made feeding so much less of a hassle.

When I arrived home, Charlie's police cruiser was still in the driveway. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't freaking out looking for me. He must not have realized that I never came home last night.

I could hear Charlie's heartbeat upstairs. It seemed he was just getting out of the shower, so I waited patiently for Charlie to come downstairs. My heightened emotions were making my stomach do somersaults because of the added anxiety. I was not sure how this confrontation was going to go. I needed Charlie to answer some questions for me.

With each subsequent step down the stairs, my anxiety grew. Charlie rounded the corner and froze.

"Bella? Is … is that you, honey?"

"Hi, Charlie. Yeah, it's me." Charlie was panicking. I could see it in his eyes. My new appearance was clearly freaking him out. I was definitely curious at this point. I would need to find a mirror later.

"Bella, what … what happened to you? I mean, don't get me wrong, kiddo. You look beautiful … just really different."

_Hmm … looks like I might have to do some evasive maneuvering. _I looked Charlie directly in the eyes.

"You are no longer concerned about my appearance. I got a makeover. That's why I look different. All you care about is that I look happy and healthy. Understood?"

Charlie nodded, still dazed. He seemed to clear the cobwebs a moment later. "Well, Bells. You sure got your money's worth. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I said, feeling rather guilty for compelling, for all intents and purposes, my father.

I was about to ask Charlie an important question, when my nostrils started burning. I then heard fast approaching footsteps. Whatever was coming, it smelled sickly sweet. I wheeled around, crouching defensively in front of Charlie as our front door was blown off its hinges.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally been left all alone." There she stood. Her fiery red hair was shimmering in the breeze as if it were alive.

Victoria then noticed Charlie standing behind me. "And what's this? Daddy Dearest is home as well. It must be my lucky day. Two for one!" she exclaimed with child-like exuberance, as she clapped her hands together mockingly.

"Bella, what's going on?" Charlie asked in a panicked whisper.

I didn't dare take my eyes of Victoria, so I answered without turning around, "Don't worry, Charlie. I got this. Just don't move."

"How very noble, Bella. Do you really think I'm going to spare your father just because you're willing to sacrifice yourself?" she taunted as she walked in from the doorway, stopping inches away from me. She leaned and took a deep drawing breath.

"It's too bad, really. You're blood is quite exquisite. Unfortunately, I'd rather die than drink your blood—"

"That can be arranged," I said as I punched my right hand through Victoria's chest, gripping her cold, dead heart.

She screamed in agony as I squeezed tighter. I was mildly alarmed by the sheer euphoria her cries of pain brought me. As I tightened my grip, I could hear her diamond-like heart cracking, giving way. She screamed again in agony, and I nearly moaned in pleasure from the sound of her pain. I took joy in her suffering, and that scared me.

"What –what are you?" Victoria cried.

I smiled, perhaps the most evil smile that's ever been. "The Original Vampire Goddess, honey" I whispered seductively in her ear as I ripped her heart out of her chest.

I watched the horrified expression on Victoria's face with glee. Seconds after ripping out her heart her lifeless body fell to the floor. I proceeded to tear Victoria limb from limb. While I was collecting her body parts, I noticed Charlie shaking in the corner.

I took pity on him.

"Charlie, forget everything you have seen since waking up this morning. None of this ever happened. Go back upstairs and take another shower. When you come downstairs, it will be as if you are beginning your day all over again. Understood?"

Charlie nodded, and I once again slipped out the back door. This time, I had Victoria with me. I headed out deep enough into the woods where hopefully no one would notice the smoke from Victoria's burning remains.

When I returned home, Charlie was, yet again, coming down the stairs from his second shower of the day.

"Bells? Is that you? What happened to you?"

_Oh yeah, whoops._

I compelled Charlie again, making him attribute my change in appearance to a silly makeover. Once that was out of the way, it was time to get some answers.

Charlie had just taken a sip of coffee when I decided to go for broke.

"Do you know my real father?" I asked, causing Charlie to spit out his coffee all over the table.

"What … where is this coming from, Bells." He asked, clearly stalling at this point.

"Please, Charlie, just tell me the truth." I could have compelled him, but I didn't. I wanted him to tell me the truth willingly.

Charlie took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I had hoped we'd never have this conversation."

"So it's true? You're not my father."

Charlie turned purple. "I may not be your biological father, Bells, but I have always loved you as if you were my own," he growled.

I was touched by the intensity of his emotions. He really did love me like a daughter. "So were you and Rene ever really married?"

He shook his head 'no'. "Why?" I asked. "Why did you all lie to me?"

"Renee ... she's always been a dear friend. We even dated a bit in high school. Shortly after you were born, she came to me asking for my help. She said that you could never know who your real father was, and then asked me to take on that responsibility … Renee didn't want you to grow up without a father."

"And you just agreed?" I asked, confused as to why he would take on such a responsibility.

"I was hoping that if we all spent more time together, perhaps Renee would see me in a different light—"

"You were in love with her!" I exclaimed, realization dawning on me.

"I still am," he said, the picture of loneliness.

I reached up and stroked Charlie's cheek with my right hand. "Oh, Charlie," I said as I looked into his eyes. "I'm going to go away for a little while. All you need to know is that I'll be completely safe. I'll call and check in with you as often as possible. If anyone around here should ask of my whereabouts, I want you to tell them that I left to spend some time with Renee. Understood?" I asked

Charlie nodded his compliance. I was about to head upstairs and pack a bag of clothes to take with me, when I decided that I would help Charlie out a bit.

I looked into his eyes one more time. "You are completely over, Renee. You are going to find a nice woman and settle down with her. You are going to be happy, Charlie. Understood?"

He nodded. "Bye, Charlie. Love you," I whispered into his ear as I hugged him goodbye.

"Love you too, Bells. Always have … always will." My eyes were stinging as I watched Charlie make his way out the front door and out of my life.

As I ran upstairs to put some clothes into a bag, I caught my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

_Holy Shit!_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was still me … sort of. Except, I was beyond beautiful. If Osiris was standing next to me, it would be apparent to almost anyone that I was his daughter. My once pale skin was now a perfect snow-white. It was perfection. My hair remained the same chocolate brown it's always been, except now, stunning red and gold highlights made their way down the length of my mane. All blemishes and imperfections were now gone. My body was flawless.

It was comforting in a way I suppose. If I was supposed to be this unstoppable Vampire Goddess, at least I knew I could look the part.

Fifteen minutes later, I was packed and out the door.

I'm not sure why I came here. Maybe it was closure. Maybe it was revenge. Whatever the reason was, I didn't care. I stomped on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward violently, crashing through the garage door. All I could do was laugh maniacally as I sped away from the Cullens' house in Edward's precious Aston Martin.

_Goodbye, Forks. _

_Hello, Destiny._

**A/N – So there is Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for the great response after Chapter 1. I'll do my best to try and get out 2-3 chapters a week.**

**Please let me know what you think – Your reviews are like crack to me!**


	3. Chapter3-Where Everybody Knows Your Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries, or any content/characters associated with these franchises. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

_I'm not sure why I came here. Maybe it was closure. Maybe it was revenge. Whatever the reason was, I didn't care. I stomped on the gas pedal and the car lurched violently forward, crashing through the garage door. All I could do was laugh maniacally as I sped away from the Cullens' house in Edward's precious Aston Martin. _

Goodbye, Forks.

Hello, Destiny.

CHAPTER 3 – WHERE EVERYBODY KNOWS YOUR NAME

Three days later, Bella found herself in a small boarding house just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. She had compelled herself free room and board, and was now unpacking her things.

Bella still wasn't entirely sure why she was in this town. Osiris had told her that she would find answers here, but answers to what? She wasn't even sure what questions she was supposed to be asking. What was she supposed to do now that she was here?

As she put away the last of her things, Bella finally decided on a course of action. Osiris had described Mystic Falls as sort of a "Supernatural Central". Perhaps this is what her Father meant about not having to complete her task alone. Maybe she would be able to find some allies here—supernatural creatures that were sympathetic to her plight. After all, didn't everyone hate Cold Ones?

It was an unseasonably warm Saturday night in April when Isabella Swan walked into the Mystic Grill. After three long days of driving across country, she was in the mood to relax and maybe have a drink. Bella was never a big drinker, but she learned quickly that as a vampire, alcohol was definitely her friend. It helped take the edge off of her thirst.

Bella found an open stool at the bar and compelled the bartender to bring her a glass of bourbon. Sipping on her drink, she decided it was as good a time as any to do some reconnaissance. She quieted her mind, and let her senses stretch out across the bar. Quickly, she picked up on a conversation taking place in a secluded booth at the back of the bar. She couldn't see either man, but she could hear them just fine.

"Listen up, Salvatore. I don't do second chances, so I'm only going to ask you once. Where are the coffins? Where are you keeping my family?"

"Sorry, Klaus. I guess that's for me to know, and for you to … dot dot dot."

_Klaus? As in Niklaus Mikaelson? The Original Hybrid? _ Bella asked herself.

Osiris had given her a brief history of the Original Family. Based on the information her Father had given her, and the conversation Bella was eavesdropping on, she was able to deduce that Klaus's daggered family was being held hostage by this other man.

Bella didn't understand why this made her so angry. Sure it was awful that someone's family was being held hostage, but why did it affect her on such a personal level? She could here desperation in Klaus's voice as he asked for the location of the coffins, and for some reason that just pissed her off even more. It angered Bella on a primal level.

Angrily, Bella hopped off her barstool and made a beeline toward the secluded booth where the not-so-private conversation was being held. As she rounded the corner, Bella saw a very handsome man with short, blond hair and piercing blue eyes reach across the table and grab the other man by the collar of his shirt.

"Damon, you will take me to where you are keeping my family." Klaus Mikaelson was trying to compel Damon Salvatore into returning his daggered family.

Damon, who was still being held by his collar, simply smirked and said, "Nice try, but I've been drinking vervain ever since I saw your brother, Elijah, compel another vampire."

Osiris had informed Bella that Original Vampires had the ability to compel lesser vampires. However, where the Originals could be thwarted by vervain, Bella was completely immune to its effects.

She smirked at Damon's admission and continued on to the table in question. The male vampires at the table froze as Bella sat down next to Klaus. He released Damon's collar, forgetting exactly what it was that was just so important a moment ago.

To be honest, he really didn't care. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the tiny brunette, with snow-white skin, and big brown eyes that had just appeared out of thin air and was now sitting next to him. Klaus was in a daze. He was spellbound. Over one thousand years he has walked this planet, and his eyes had never feasted upon such beauty.

Bella was unnerved by Klaus's proximity. The electricity that was occupying the small space between their bodies was palpable. Doing her best to appear composed and self-assured, Bella reached over and downed Klaus' bourbon. He could only sit there wide-eyed, and in complete awe of this magnificent woman. She looked up at Klaus from the corner of her eye and smirked playfully.

"Now," she said, straightening up and taking on a business-like attitude. "I couldn't help overhearing the current predicament you two gentlemen are in. I don't care about the particulars. I don't really care how you two got to this point. But what I do care about is family."

"Look, sweetheart," the raven-haired vampire began. "I don't know who you are, or what you're doing here, but why don't you march that cute butt of yours back on up to the bar and let the men finish up here."

Before she could respond, Klaus had his hand around Damon's throat. "You will not speak to her like that. Got it, mate?" Unable to respond vocally, all Damon could do was nod in agreement. "Sorry about that, love," Klaus said, turning his hypnotic gaze to Bella. Klaus and Bella's eyes connected, and for a moment, they were the only two people in the bar. It wasn't until they heard Damon clearing his throat twenty seconds later that they were able to break their connection.

Bella took a steadying breath, trying to collect herself. She was already annoyed with Damon Salvatore and didn't want to be in his presence any longer than needed. She leaned across the table and looked Damon directly in his eyes.

"You will not speak again unless spoken to. Now, when I'm done speaking you will get up from this booth and walk to your car. You will then drive to where Klaus' family is being held. You will not tell anyone that we are coming. When we arrive, you will do whatever is needed to make sure the coffins are turned back over to Klaus. Understood?" Bella commanded as she sat back in her seat.

"Yes," Damon said with a sour expression on his face. He couldn't believe what was happening. He'd been taking vervain every day. How did this woman compel him? What was she?

As Damon stood up, Bella looked over to Klaus, "My car or yours?"

"Pardon?" Klaus asked with a bemused smile on his face. He still wasn't entirely sure what had just occurred here.

"We need to follow Damon to the location your family is being kept at. You want to get your family back, right?" she asked deliberately. But all Klaus could do was nod, and Bella was wondering if there was something wrong with him. "So … which car?"

"Right, car. Umm …"

"Ugh … never mind. Let's go," she said, pulling Klaus up and out of the booth so they could follow Damon out to the parking lot.

Bella could feel Klaus staring at her from the passenger seat as she drove. "I … I never got your name," he said, his voice guarded.

"Isabella … Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella."

He nodded. He wanted to tell her it was the most beautiful name he'd ever heard … that it fit her, because she too was beautiful. Instead, he replied, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Isabella._ My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you may call me Klaus."

She couldn't help but notice that _Klaus_ ignored her request to be called 'Bella.' So, with a smirk on her face, she repaid him in kind. "It's nice to meet you as well … _Niklaus."_ He'd never tell her, but the way his full name sounded rolling off her lips made him damn near shiver.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Klaus turned his gaze toward Bella. "Why are you helping me?" he asked—emotion thick in his voice.

Bella glanced away from the road to look at Klaus and smiled shyly. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself smiling too. "You looked like you needed help. We all need help sometimes," she said as she gently took his hand his hers. She squeezed once, as if to emphasize her point, and then let go. Neither of them, however, expected the sizzling electricity that passed between them the second they touched. The warmth was so pleasant, Klaus nearly groaned out loud when Bella released his hand.

"You're different …" Klaus said as he studied Bella's flawless features, "… from other vampires, I mean."

Bella smiled. "Yes. I'm not like other vampires."

"But you are a vampire, correct?" Klaus asked intensely. It was as if he was hanging on Bella's every word.

Bella shrugged. "For all intents and purposes."

Klaus found himself smiling again, and that unsettled him. This woman had him in a spin! "I've never met anyone like you," he said softly—his gaze intense.

Bella felt her cheeks blush from Klaus's pseudo-compliment. "That's because there isn't anyone else like me," she said. Klaus wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that, but he definitely heard the implied double meaning.

He narrowed his eyes appraisingly. "Hmm …" he hummed in silent contemplation.

"We're here," Bella said as the car came to a stop behind Damon's Camaro.

"Damon," Bella said in the commanding voice she reserves only for when compelling someone. "I want you to lead us inside the house and to the coffins, understood?"

He nodded, and Bella followed Damon into the house. However Klaus was stopped at the doorway by an invisible barrier. "Where is the owner of this home?" Bella demanded.

"Here," a middle aged woman replied as she came out of the kitchen.

Bella quickly walked up to the woman and looked her in the eyes. "I want you invite my friend inside," she said, pointing to Klaus who was still standing in the doorway.

The woman laughed. "I am a powerful witch. You cannot compel me, child. And I will never allow that monster into my home," she said pointing toward Klaus in disgust.

Surprisingly, the answering growl came from Bella, not Klaus. She grabbed the witch and sunk her fangs into her neck. She drank every last drop of the woman, but just to be sure, Bella snapped her neck like a Popsicle stick once the blood ran dry. She turned to Klaus as she licked the excess blood from her lips. "You can come in now. She's dea—". She froze as she took in the sight before her.

Klaus was standing in the doorway, staring at her with heavy-lidded, pitch-black eyes. He had never been so turned on in all his life. As he watched this vampire goddess, and that's what she was in his mind—a goddess, turn around, blood dripping from her lips, he swore an oath to himself:

_I will make her mine. _

Two hours later, a couple of Klaus' hybrids had the coffins loaded onto a moving truck and on its way back to Klaus' home.

"I want to thank you, Isabella, for all that you've done for me and my family today. I cannot express my gratitude in words," he said as he took her hand in his. He searched her face for a moment before he continued, "As soon as I return to my home, I plan on undaggering my siblings. I was wondering if … I was wondering if you would like to join me as I wake them from their slumber. After all, they should have the honor of meeting the woman responsible for their freedom."

Bella blushed at his kind words. "You are so very beautiful when you blush, Isabella." He chuckled when his words spurred on a new, more intense blush to appear.

Bella knew that she should thank Klaus for the offer and return home. She had no business being the middle of an Original Family Reunion. Some of these siblings have not seen each other in 900 years. She should give them their privacy. She looked up to tell Klaus exactly that, but one look into his hopeful blue eyes and she was lost.

"It would be my honor," she replied.

Klaus and Bella smiled at each other. He then offered her his arm, whispering, "Shall we?"

Bella nodded and smiled softly as she slipped her arm through the crook of Klaus' elbow, allowing him to escort her back to the car.

As they drove back to Klaus' home to wake his siblings, Bella couldn't help but smile. She started the day in hopes of finding an ally or two, but as she glanced over at Klaus, who was staring at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, she couldn't help but feel she found a hell of a lot more than that.

A/N – So what do y'all think? Bella meets the family next chapter. Don't worry, that wasn't the last we've seen of Damon. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. I really do appreciate each one. Reviews are like crack to a wannabee writer!


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries, or any content/characters associated with these franchises. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

_Klaus and Bella smiled at each other. He then offered her his arm, whispering, "Shall we?"_

_Bella nodded and smiled softly as she slipped her arm through the crook of Klaus' elbow, allowing him to escort her back to the car._

_As they drove back to Klaus' home to wake his siblings, Bella couldn't help but smile. She started the day in hopes of finding an ally or two, but as she glanced over at Klaus, who was staring at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, she couldn't help but feel she found a hell of a lot more than that._

CHAPTER 4 – Getting To Know You

"Wow! It's amazing! Truly, beautiful, Niklaus," Bella said, admiring the classic architecture as they walked into the entrance of Klaus' mansion. "Do you live hear alone?" she asked, striving for subtlety, but at this point her interest in the Original Hybrid was undeniable.

"Yes. Well, until today that is. I did _this_ for my family," he said, gesturing toward to rest of the mansion with his hand. "I wanted them to have a place they could feel safe … a place they could call home. It's all I've ever really wanted," he added, surprising himself with how open and honest he was being.

Klaus was no fool. If Bella was going to be around town, he knew it was only a matter of time before she began to hear horrid tales about him and the horrible things he'd done. He had made many enemies—people that would surely like to keep Isabella away from him.

"Tell me, Isabella. What do you know of us Originals?" he asked, pouring two glasses of bourbon: one for him and one for Bella.

"Thank you." She gently took the glass from Klaus' hand, smiling at him warmly. "Not a whole lot. My father gave me a brief rundown of your family's history."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Your father?"

"I thought we were talking about you." Bella smirked.

"Right. Sorry, love," Klaus apologized, adding a wink for effect, causing a light blush to appear on Bella's cheeks. "Your blush truly is beautiful," he added seriously.

"Anyway," Bella diverted the conversation back toward Klaus' family. "I'd been informed that you were keeping some of your siblings daggered, for fear of their father, Mickeal." Bella stopped and looked at Klaus to gauge his response. He nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"However, since you are about to remove the daggers from your siblings, I can only surmise that you no longer perceive Mickeal as a threat. He's dead. Am I correct?" Bella asked with a knowing smirk, enjoying the look of awe currently plastered on Klaus' face.

"Impressive," he said, confirming Bella's assumptions. "As I'm sure you are aware, there is much more to the story of how we all ended up here. Come," he said, holding out the crook of his elbow. "Let's go remove the daggers from my siblings. It will take some time for them to wake. While we wait, I will tell you our story."

Bella stopped, putting her hand on Klaus' chest. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "You know you don't owe me anything, right?"

Expressing his emotions was not something Klaus was used to. But he knew that if he wanted to win Isabella's affections, he'd have to be different. He'd have to be better.

"I haven't always been a good man, Isabella. I've done bad things—sometimes to good people. If we continue to spend time together, which I sincerely hope is the case, I have no doubt people will try and keep us apart. I've made many enemies. I suppose I'd rather you hear my story from me then one of them."

She understood what Klaus was trying to say to her. He wanted her to know everything now, so she wasn't surprised later. After all of Edward's misdirection and secrets, Klaus' open honesty was a refreshing change.

"Thank you, Niklaus. I have been lied to in the past … quite frequently actually. So your willingness to be so open and honest with me means more than you could imagine," she said with a soft smile.

Klaus looked down, capturing Bella's gaze with his. "I will always be upfront and honest with you, Isabella. I give you my word that I will never lie to you," he said with unmistakable intensity.

"Then we should get along just fine!" Bella smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Come on, love! Let's wake up some Original Vampires," Klaus said with a smile, as he resumed their walk toward the coffins.

-Page Break-

"Oh, Niklaus! I'm so sorry." In fit of emotion she stood up and closed the distance between her and Klaus, hugging him fiercely. He'd just finished telling her the key points of his 1,000 year history.

To say that Klaus was shocked would be a severe understatement. He wasn't sure why Bella was responding the way she was. Shouldn't she be disgusted with him? Wasn't he a monster for all the things he had done?

"I don't want your pity," he said, the emotion straining his voice.

Bella pulled back from the hug so she could look him in the eye. "What you see and hear right now is not pity. I assure you. If anything … I'm pissed off!"

There it was. This was the reaction he was expecting. He looked down at the ground, not able to bear the look of disgust that was surely on Bella's beautiful face.

Bella saw Klaus' reaction and understood her words may have been taken the wrong way. "I am so angry at what Mickeal put you through that if he wasn't already dead I'd hunt him down and kill him myself. And don't even get me started on your mother. I'm thinking of going down in your basement and dragging her out of that coffin just so I can rip her heart out—"

"Easy there, love," Klaus said, hugging Bella tighter, trying to calm her down. He was truly shocked by her outburst. She was angry at Esther and Mickeal on _his_ behalf. Klaus felt a warming sensation in the center of his chest. It began pulsating, radiating the strange warmth he felt out to his extremities. It only took him a moment to understand the source of this warmth, for it seemed to amplify in strength every time he looked into Isabella's eyes.

Klaus knew he was falling hard and fast for Isabella. And judging by her anger toward Mickeal and Esther, it seemed she at least held some affection for him. At least he hoped she did. Her reaction, however, just made him want her that much more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak that way about your mother. As angry as I am, I still shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry about it, love. If anyone understands it's me. I did kill her once already," he said with a smirk, causing Bella to giggle.

Klaus noticed that Bella didn't shy away from his darker side. In fact, if he was being honest, it seemed like she kind of dug it. It warmed his heart that she seemed so accepting of both sides of his nature.

"So, may I inquire about your sudden arrival in this town?" Klaus asked Bella with a smile as he let go of her so he could refill their drinks.

Bella visibly tensed, and it didn't escape Klaus' attention. "If you're not comfortable telling me—"

"No, that's not it," Bella said, shaking her head. "It's just … I'm not really sure where to begin…"

"Let's take it from the top then, shall we?" he asked with a smirk. "I must say, I'm beyond curious to know the origins of the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet." Unsurprisingly, Klaus' compliment caused Bella to blush softly. "Beautiful," he said to no one in particular, as he gazed upon her lovingly.

The intensity of Klaus' gaze left Bella short of breath. She had to admit, he really made her feel beautiful—the way he stared at her.

She took a breath to calm herself down. "My life was relatively normal until last year. I was a typical, socially awkward, teenage girl."

"Wait. You mean to tell me you were human just last year?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No. I mean to tell you I was human just last week."

"Start from the beginning." His tone was both commanding, yet caring.

Bella nodded and then smirked. "Tell me, Niklaus. What do you know of Cold Ones?"

-Page Break-

"So let me get this straight. You are the daughter of Osiris: the Ancient Egyptian God. He informed you that he created the Cold One species over 3,000 years ago … that is after he turned you into a one-of-a-kind Vampire Goddess. And now, realizing that Cold Ones were a mistake, a conclusion I strongly agree with, he has asked you to destroy the entire race. Did I miss anything?"

Bella bit down on her bottom lip in thought, causing Klaus to growl softly out of desire. Oblivious to how she was affecting him, Bella answered, "He said I wouldn't have to complete my task alone. And he told me I'd find my answers here, in Mystic Falls."

Klaus barked loudly in laughter. "So he asked you to commit genocide, and then for all intents and purposes, he sent you to me?"

Bella blushed in embarrassment. "In all honesty … everything just happened so fast. One second I was human, minding my own business. Next thing I know, I'm a vampire goddess on my way to Mystic Falls. Before I ran into you and Damon I had no idea what to do, or who to even look for. I'm not sure if Osiris intended for you to help me or not. But I must admit that it does look that way. I want you to know, that's not why I helped you with the coffins. I don't expect anything in return."

"Don't fret, love. I was just having a laugh. But back to your Cold One Problem-I believe I have a way to help you," Klaus said as he walked back toward his chair and took a seat. He took a sip of his bourbon and looked at Bella. "I think you should move in immediately."

Bella choked on her drink. "Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me." Klaus smirked.

"Why?" Bella asked—her confusion evident.

Klaus shrugged. "Why not? I have plenty of room. You should not be staying in some rundown boarding house. You deserve so much better. You deserve to be treated like a queen. Besides, if you're serious about me helping you with the Cold Ones it just makes sense for you to be close by."

"Thank you, Niklaus. That is awfully generous of you, but I really don't want to be an imposition."

"Imposition? I hardly think so, Isabella."

"Still, I don't want to impose on you and your siblings. You just got them back in your life. I—"

"Sweet Isabella, would you agree to stay if I got on my knees and begged?"

"Now, _that_ is something I would like to see."

"I agree, Bekah. It seems we have awoken in a different dimension," Kol added with a smirk.

"It appears our brother is smitten. Wouldn't you agree, Rebekah? Perhaps Nik is just as much of a fool as the rest of us, don't you think, Kol?" Finn asked his brother and sister as he entered the room behind them, causing each of them to snicker.

"Ah, Rebekah! Brothers! Kol and Finnick, I see you two figured out how to use the blood bags." Klaus stood up, immediately grabbing Bella's hand, pulling her with him. He wrapped one arm tightly around Bella, pulling her tightly to his side. Bella wasn't sure whether she was annoyed or pleased by Klaus' possessive display. Klaus smirked, however, when he heard Bella let out a contented sigh. They both noticed how well she seemed to fit there.

"Brothers … Sister … I want you to meet _my_ Isabella," Klaus said, introducing the stunning woman pressed tightly into his side. "Isabella, this is my lovely sister, Rebekah, and my brothers, Kol and Finn."

"It's lovely to meet all of you," Bella said with a light blush and a soft smile. The three newly awakened siblings were immediately charmed by Bella's easy disposition.

"Isabella… " Klaus said proudly, "…is the reason you are all free today. After Mickeal was destroyed your coffins were stolen. Isabella helped me get them back today. Without her, none of you would be here."

"Well then, allow me to be the first of us to thank you, Isabella," Finn said with a slight bow.

"Please … just call me Bella. For some reason Niklaus insists on calling me by full name. Everyone else calls me Bella."

Rebekah ran up to Bella and hugged her fiercely. "Thank you, Bella! I can already tell we are going to be wonderful friends!"

Bella smiled. "I'd like that, Rebekah."

Finally, it was Kol's turn. As he approached Bella, Klaus' grip around Bella's waist got tighter. Kol took Bella's hand and kissed it in gentlemanly fashion.

"Thank you, dear Bella. I must say that you are a rare, true beauty. My brother, it would seem, has excellent taste," he added. Kol's lustful gaze did not escape Klaus' attention, causing the hybrid to growl.

"Back off, brother. Isabella is _mine!"_

Bella's head snapped up in Klaus' direction. "May we speak in private for a moment," she said, leading Klaus out of the room.

Klaus directed her down the hall. "My office … it's soundproof." As he closed the door to his office he looked at Bella. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Bella sighed. "You can't do that, Niklaus."

"Do what?" he asked, genuine confusion coloring if face.

"Act like I belong to you. You told your brother that I'm yours."

Klaus was concerned now. "Do you not want to be?"

"Do I not want to be what?"

"Mine."

"Wait a second." Bella was trying to make sense of everything. "What are you asking me, exactly?" Bella was confused, though she'd be lying if she didn't admit to feeling the hope that was now swelling in her chest.

"I know we just met, but since then, you've been in my every thought. Now that I've gotten a little taste of what my life could be like with you in it, I … I don't want to go back to the way things used to be … to the way my life was before you. So tell me, Isabella. What do I have to do to make you mine? Hmm? Tell me? Who do I have to kill? I would conquer every kingdom on the planet for you, if at the end of the day it meant that I could call you mine."

Bella was breathing heavy. They were standing inches apart as Klaus stared down at Bella with his hypnotizing, blue eyes. "I … I don't know what to say, Niklaus. This is happening so fast. In the span of one afternoon you've told me I'm moving in with you, and now … now this."

"Am I wrong about your feelings? Have I misread your emotions, Isabella?"

Bella looked down, blushing. Klaus gently placed his thumb and index finger under Bella's chin and lifted it, causing their eyes to meet.

"I cannot deny the connection I feel toward you. It feels right, when I'm in your arms." Bella sighed. "Perhaps my thinking is still bound by human standards? Maybe that is my trouble?"

Klaus smiled mischievously as he placed a gentle kiss just beneath Bella's ear. "I propose an agreement. I propose that you move your things in to the bedroom of your choice this evening. We have many spare rooms for you to choose from." He placed another kiss a few inches lower. "I propose that we begin dating, effective immediately." Klaus placed another kiss even lower down her neck. "Finally, I propose that you allow me to tell everyone that you are mine. And in return, you may tell whomever you wish, that I belong to you." To emphasize his point he gently bit down on Bella's neck with his teeth—not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave an impermanent mark.

Bella shivered in delight from the feel of Klaus' teeth on her neck. Part of her was disappointed that he didn't break the skin. "Deal," she said breathlessly, causing Klaus to chuckle.

-Page Break-

Kol grinned as Bella and Klaus entered the room arm in arm. Bella's reaction to Klaus' possessive display did not escape the younger Mikaelson's attention earlier. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked, taunting his older brother.

To Kol's surprise, Bella responded, "No trouble at all, Kol." She smiled, looking up at Klaus. "We just needed to iron out a few details."

"That's unfortunate," Kol replied, winking at Bella, which caused Klaus to growl. Kol couldn't contain his chuckle when he got the desired response from his older brother.

Klaus needed to address everyone. He cleared his throat in an uncharacteristic display of nervousness. He silently drew strength from having his Isabella by his side and began, "I called Elijah and informed him of the recent developments. He will be here tomorrow. Also … I would like to take a moment to apologize to all of you—Wait … where did Finn go?"

No one had noticed that Finn had been missing ever since Klaus and Bella had returned. Kol and Rebekah both noticed he'd been acting a little off ever since waking up. Every so often Fin would go into a daze. His mind seemed miles away whenever this happened. So, Kol and Rebekah were immediately concerned when they noticed his absence.

They didn't have to wonder about his whereabouts for long.

"I'm right here, brother," Finn replied with a dazed look on his face as his walked back into the room, arm-in-arm with none other than Esther.

"Hello, my children," she said with a smile that could only mean trouble.

Klaus instinctively tightened his grip on Bella, pulling her in even closer.

A/N – So what do y'all think? Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. We needed to set a little bit of foundation for this story.

I'd really love to hear your reviews. They're like crack to a wannabee writer. If you guys are generous with the reviews, I'll try and get another chapter out tomorrow.


End file.
